Petualangan Gaje
by Magnum Classic
Summary: anggota S.E.E.S. dan IT tukaran nasib ! sebenarnya ini cerita sama aja dengan yang sebelumnya karya aku yang "liburan Gaje" tapi karena ada kesalahan teknis makanya aku delete dan aku rombak ulang menjadi "petualangan Gaje" New Chapter 3 loh !
1. Gak ada kerjaan

Liburan Gaje

Author : HI para Readers ! ini fanfic pertama aku loh !

jadi aku mohon maaf kalo ceritanya jelek,ga bagus,garing,payah,kuno,gaje,abal-abal.

aku mohon Read n Reviewnya \(^_^)/

_**Suatu hari yang sangat Gaje di Iwatodai Dorm**_

Junpei :"BOOOOORIIIINGGGGGGGGGGGGGG"

Yukari :"shut up stupei,kalau elo bosan nyari kegiatan sana diluar"

Junpei :"eh mak lampir udah berjuta-juta kali aku bilang jangan panggil aku STUPEI !

Yukari :"ISIS ! GARUDYNE !"

Junpei :"whaaat ! Trismegistus Vorpal blade !"

_**ketika Fuuka dan Ken turun,dia melihat Yukari dan Stupei (Author di agidyne) lagi berantem.**_

Fuuka :"sudah-sudah,jangan berteman"

Ken :"kak Fuuka Lulus SD ga sih ?"

Fuuka :"eh .. maksud saya Jangan Bertengkar"

_**lagi seru - serunya berantem,datanglah si juara boxing.**_

Akihiko :"pagi - pagi udah berantem,dasar anak kecil"

Yukari :"ah .. masa' masih SMA udah ubanan ?"

Fuuka :"masak didapur" (budek ni anak)

Ken :"kak Fuuka,ken temenin ke dokter Hewan ya .."

Akihiko :"GRRRRRR ... ZIODYNE"

_**terjadilah perang Dunia ke 3 antara Junpei,Yukari,dan Akihiko di Iwatodai Dorm yang menimbulkan keributan.**_

_**ketika perang sedang berjalan,Datanglah Mitsuru dengan muka yang super duper menyeramkan.**_

Mitsuru :"kalian Bisa diem ga ?

_**mereka tidak mempedulikan Mitsuru...**_

Junpei : "mati Kau Yukari ma Akihiko Senpai Vorpal Blade Trismegistus !"

Yukari :"Magarudyne untuk Akihiko-Senpai Dan Stupeiiiiiii !"

Mitsuru :"MABUFUDYNE !"

_**Junpei,Akihiko,Yukari,Fuuka,Ken menjadi patung es dalam sekejap !**_

_**pada saat itu juga,turunlah Minato dan Minako**_

Minako :"Onii-chan coba liat ! ada patung es di asrama kita !"

Minato :"ya aku tau"

Minako :"tapi kok .. patung yang ini ada jenggot kambingnya ?

hahahahahaha mirip ma Junpei Mwhahahahahahahahahahah"

_((didalam hati Junpei :"Awas ko Minako !"))_

Minato :"karena patung itu emang JUNPEI !

_**ketika Minato dan Minako mau meninggalkan asrama,mereka Dihadang Oleh Mitsuru**_

Mitsuru :"ehh .. kalian berdua mau kemana ?"

Minato :"Kami mau pergi ke Bookworm mau makan"

Mitsuru :"kok laper pergi ke toko buku ?"

Minato :"setiap kami kesana,kami selalu dikasih makanan gartis !"

Minako :"ia kami ini suka yang gratisan :)"

Mitsuru :"MABUF-"

Minako :"stop Mitsuru-senpai ! apa senpai mau mengubah kami semua jadi orang-orangan sawah !"

Minato :"orang-orangan salju kalee"

Minako :"iya sejenis itulah . . !"

Mitsuru :"uh .. maafkan aku .. sebenarnya aku ingin memberitahukan sesuatu"

Minato :"apa itu ?"

Minako :"senpai sebaiknya bebaskan mereka itu dari kutukan yang engkau berikan kepada mereka semua ..." (bahasanya !)

Mitsuru :"LO PIKIR GUE RATU NARNIA YANG SUKA MEMBEKUKAN SEMUANYA !"

Minato :"emang"

Mitsuru :"oh .. maafkan saya ..."

Mitsuru,Minato,dan Minako mencoba untuk melehlehkan mereka semua

Junpei :"ini udah yang kedua kalinya aku jadi patung es ! sial !"

Yukari :"ini semua gara-gara lo Junpei ..."

Junpei :"hei .. bukannya anda yang memulai peperangan ini mak lampir !"

Akihiko :"ini semua gara-gara kalian berdua"

Yukari :"ini bukan salah aku .. salah Junpei !

Junpei :"salah Elo !"

Akihiko :"salah Lo !"

Yukari :"salah kamu !"

Koromaru :"Bark Bark Bark"

Aigis :"kata koromaru kalian bertiga itu sama aja"

Fuuka :"sudah-sudah jangan berteman"

Ken :"kak Fuuka ini pasti di telinganya banyak selai nanas ..."

Fuuka :"se-selai na-nas ?"

Koromaru :"bark bark bark"

Aigis :"kata Koromaru Ih .. Jorok"

Fuuka :"heh

Minako :"ARGHHHHH ONII-CHAN ! .."

Minato :"manggil aku jangan pake toa mesjid deh?"

Minako :"kenapa ada lagu bang toyib di mp3 Minako ?"

Minato :"bukan aku tapi Si Junpei !"

Junpei :"heh .. Sembarangan sejak kapan gue suka dangdut ?"

Yukari :"sejak bundo menganduang"

_**keributan di asrama pun berlanjut,mereka semua gak sadar kalau Mitsuru udah mengeluarkan Death Glare...**_

Mitsuru :"apa kalian mau Mabufudyne ?" evil smile

all :" ..." (diam tanpa kata)

Fuuka :"Mitsuru-senpai kan aku gak ikut-ikutan .. kok aku kena ?"

Ken :"ia ! apa salah ku !"

Mitsuru :"oh .. soal itu .. maafkan saya ya .. sebagai tanda permintaan maaf,saya akan membelikan kalian es krim"

Fuuka :"aku mau es krim rainbow"

Ken :"aku Trico saja"

Minako :"senpai aku juga mau Magnum yang Gold !"

Minato :"aku yang classic + Almond saja"

Yukari :"aku mau Cornetto"

Akihiko :"aku mau Cornetto yang mini"

Junpei :"haloo ... kok jadi ngomongin es krim authornya lapar ya ?"

author :"hehe .. maafkan saya ((datang tak dijemput pulang tak diantar))

Mitsuru :"oh iya .. aku hanya ingin bilang kalau kita akan pergi jalan-jalan ke yasoinaba"

Ken :"yasoinaba ? nama yang aneh"

Minako :"oh .. Yasoinaba ! aku pernah kesana sama club Tennis !

Junpei :"SWEEET ! AKHIRNYA KITA JALAN-JALAN WoooHooooo !"

Yukari :"geeez ... Stupeii "

Minato :"berapa hari kita nginap disana ?"

Mitsuru :"3 Minggu"

Minato :"oh..."

Akihiko :"kapan kita berangkat ?"

Mitsuru :"Besok,jadi hari ini siapkan barang-barang kalian"

Akihiko :"ok .. aku bilang sama Shinji"

Mitsuru :"oke kelas bubar"

**Semua orang di asrama pergi ke kamar mereka masing-masing untuk menyiapkan barang-barang mereka untuk jalan-jalan ke yasoinaba**

**Dan suatu hari di Junes Department store**

_"everydays great at your junes"_

_"everydays great at your junes"_

_"everydays great at your junes"_

_"everydays great at your junes"_

_"everydays great at your junes"_

_"everydays great at your junes"_

_"everydays great at your junes"_

_"everydays great at your junes"_

_"everydays great at your junes"_

_"everydays great at your junes"_

_"everydays great at your junes"_

_"everydays great at your junes"_

Yosuke :"wah .. Toanya rusak .."

Souji :"sekarang kita akan membahas siapa orang yang memasukan Orang ke dalam TV .."

Naoto :"orang orang yang pernah muncul di midnight channel adalah blah blah blah blah..."

kanji :"blah blah blah blah blah blah..."

Yosuke :"boring ga si booooooooo`"

Chie :"embeeer"

Yukiko :"Kita Ngemil aja yuk ..."

Teddie :"cemilan teman-teman" (menyodorkan makanan)

Rise :"High GI !"

Pause**

Yosuke :"wah author gak bener ! kok jadi promosi !"

Author :"hehe entah kenapa pas aku lagi ngetik aku igin makan soyjoy"

Rise :"uh .. gak berpengalaman ni author"

Author :"udah .. kembali ke cerita "

Play**

Souji :":woi kok kalian gak memperhatikan saya !"

Yosuke :"aduh .. kami ini boriiiingg bangeeett..masa' liburan kita ngomongin pembunuhan aja"

Chie :"masak di dapur" (budek stadium 4)

Yukiko :"snrk "

Teddie :"yah .. keluar deh ketawa mak lampirnya"

kanji :"tapi ada benernya juga sih .. maunya kita liburan Refreshing gitu .."

Yosuke :"oh ia ! kita jalan-jalan aja yuk!"

Naoto :"kemana ?"

Yukiko :"mwhahahahahahahahahahahahaaha"

Kanji :"hm ... ayo berpikir berpikir berpikir ..."

Rise :"oh ia ! kita pergi aja ke Iwatodai ! aku pernah kesana ketika aku syuting film beranak dalam kubur"

Yukiko :"beranak dalam Kubur ! mwahahahahahahahahahahahahaha"

Chie :"emang apa menariknya Iwatodai ini ?"

Rise :"ahem.. disana ada Moonlight bridge,Paulownia mall,Escapade,mandragora,de el el"

Yosuke :"gimana ketua Boleh gak ?"

Souji :"oke.. aku juga suntuk sih level up terus di Maru Q striptease..."

rise :"senpai ... *death glare*"

Souji :"kalau boleh baru kita berangkat ke rahmatullah.."

Chie :"trial of the dragon"

**Trial Of the Dragon melayang ke Souji.. dan souji mental 10 km**

Yosuke :"Oke .. udah sore nih .. kita pulang yuk .."

Chie :"yu mareeee"

Yukiko :"dan jangan lupa bilang ke ortu kalau kita mau jalan-jalan ke Iwatodai

all :siap !

_**anggota IT pun pergi kerumah masing-masing . . .**_

_Bersambung ?_

Author : aku tau .. Cerita ini gaje,abal-abal,garing ... T^T

tapi aku mohon RnR !

chapter 2 coming soon di bioskop kesayangan anda (?)


	2. waktunya Berangkat !

Author : Hallo allo Para Readers Yang saya Hormati _*menundukan kepala dan Memberi Hormat kepada Readers*!_  
Ini Fanfic aku yang Kedua..(chapter yang kedua)  
aku bikin Fanfic ini Sampai Jam 3 Pagi wakk ..padahal besok sekolah lagi tuh -_-  
aku tau Cerita ini Gaje,Garing,Abal-Abal,kualitas rendahan,Boring,Gak bagus,Aneh,de el el ..  
aku mohon bimbingan dari udah yang pengalaman :))

Reader 1 : Gak Nanya !  
Reader 2 : Derita Lo !  
Reader 3 : cepetan deh Tudehpoin atu ...

Author : k-kok kalian ja-ja-ja-ja-ja-ja-jahat ma a-a-a-a-a-a-aku ? T^T okelah tudehpoin aja ya ..  
jangan lupa RnR ya !

_**Sebelum anggota S.E.E.S. Pergi Ke Yasoinaba,Mereka berkumpul dulu Di Lantai 1 dulu . . .**_

Mitsuru :" apa semuanya siap .."  
All :"siap bu guuuruuuuuuuuu..."  
Mitsuru :"MABUFUDYNE !"  
Minako :"Ahahahahahahahaha Repel Repel repel Snrkmwahahahahahahahahaahhaah ..."  
Minato :"sebelumnya kami menggunakan Magic Mirror untuk mencegah Hal ini ..."  
Yukari :"Ide siapa dulu ?"  
Junpei :"Junpei ..."dengan Bangganya *author di Vorpal Blade*  
Ken :"hei ide Magic Mirror itu kan aku dulu !" teriak Ken,anak yang paling peeendek di S.E.E.S *author di Hamaon* (ken:ye secara gue masih SD!)  
Yukari :"Ide aku !" teriak Yukari dengan suara cempreng *author di garudyne*  
Fuuka :"sudah Jangan Berteman ..."kata Fuuka dengan TAMPANG Innocent *author Di Gampar Fuuka*  
Junpei :"Ide aku !"Balas Junpei ke Yukari dan Ken!  
Ken :"Ih ... Ide AKUUUUUU"teriak Ken

_**Ken,Yukari,Junpei lagi berantem Kaya Kucing,Anjing,dan ka..mbing (author di hajar Junpei).**_

Shinjiro :"WOI KAPAN BERANGKAT NIH !"  
_kriiiiik ... kriiiiiik ... kriiiiiiiik ... *semua terdiam*_

Mitsuru :"baiklah .. tapi sebelumnya saya Absen Dulu .."  
All :"*angguk-angguk geleng-geleng*"  
Mitsuru :"Aigis"  
Aigis :"Roger Bos"  
Mitsuru :"Akihiko"  
Akihiko :"Yo"  
Mitsuru :"Fuuka"  
Fuuka :"hadir Senpai" Dengan Tampang Lugu *digampar pake Kuali Lagi !*  
Mitsuru :"Stupei"  
Junpei :"Ha-Hey udah beribu-ribu kali jangan Panggil aku Stupei !"  
Mitsuru :"jangan salahkan aku ! Author gila ini yang bikin Daftar Absennya !"  
Author :"Loh Kok aku ?"tiba tiba nongol ketika dipanggil ...  
Junpei :"VORPAL BLADE !" dengan Death Glare kepada Author

Author :"*Lari keliling-keliling Gak Jelas* Minato Tolong akuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu ..."  
Minato :"apa untungnya aku nolong Author gak Berbakat kaya kamu ?"

_**Sang Authorpun Mojok Di pinggiran gak jelas ...**_

Mitsuru :"*sigh* biarkan aja Author itu.. Sekarang kita lanjutkan Absennya.."  
All :"Geleng-geleng gaje"  
Mitsuru :"Ken"  
Ken :"Hadiir"  
Mitsuru :"Koromaru.."  
Koromaru :"Bark Bark Bark Bark ..."  
Aigis :"kata koromaru Aku siap aku siap aku siap ..."  
Mitsuru :"Minato"  
Minato :"Disini"  
Mitsuru :"Minako"  
Minako :"Disana~"  
Mitsuru :"Mitsuru ..."  
All :"...(diem tanpa Kata)..."  
Mitsuru :"MITSURU !" sampai pita suaranya Putus (author di Bufudyne)  
Akihiko :"Kamu ini bego nya terlalu banget ya .. Kamu ini MITSURU !"  
Mitsuru :"oh *chukle* ... maklum masih muda ..."  
All :"swt"  
Mitsuru :"Ayo kita Lanjut ... Shinjiro"  
Shinjiro :"hadir .."  
Mitsuru :"Yukari Taikebo..."  
Yukari :"had- Yukari Taikebo !"  
Mitsuru :"di daftar absen tertulis 'Yukari Taikebo' tanya lah ma Author ..."

Yukari :"AUTHOR !"  
Author :"*babak Belur habis dihajar ma Junpei* apaaa lagiiiiiiiiiiii..."  
Yukari :"Kok kamu bikin nama aku Taikebo ..."  
Author :"i-itu...*lari muter muter gak jelas*..."  
Yukari :"Garudyne To Author !"  
Author :"..." (author Mati)

_kriiiiiik ... kriiiiiiiik ... kriiiiiiiiik ... kriiiiiik ... *_suara Jangkrik*  
reader 1 : udah tauuuuu !  
reader 2 : siapa bilang itu suara kucing !

Akihiko :"hey .. kalau Authornya Mati ceritanya gak bisa jalan dong ..."  
Minato :"Tidaaaak ... jangan Mati duluuuuuuuuuu ..."  
Minako :"hah .. tumben kakak Peduli ma Author Itu .. "  
Minato :"kalian Gimana sih ! Author aja belum kasih Gaji ama kita ! "  
Aigis :"oh iya ! dia aja belum bayar gaji kita untuk chapter 1 !"  
Shinjiro :"ugh .. kenapa dia mati disaat yang gak tepat ..."  
Mitsuru :"Yukari .. idupin lagi tuh si Author .."  
Yukari :"GAK MAUUUUUU ... *lari muter-muter gak jelas*.."  
Aigis :"Tapi kalau kita tidak menghidupkan si author ini,kita tidak akan mendapatkan gaji ..."  
Ken :"jadi .. kita sia-sia dong bantuin dia di Fanfic ini ..."  
Junpei :"ayolah yukarii.. idupin si author ituu ..."  
Yukari :"aku bilang gak mau !"  
Minato :"kita idupin dia dulu .. nanti kalau Fanficnya udah selesai baru kita ALL-OUT-ATTACK ni author .." keluarlah gaya pemimpin S.E.E.S.

Shinjiro :"udah yukari ... idupin aja dulu ..."  
Yukari :"iya iya ..."

_**dengan Terpaksa Yukari Menggunakan Samarecarm untuk Author..**_  
_**kashiiiiiiinggg ...**_

Author :"hoaaaaaammmmmmmmmm ..."  
Ken :"nguapnya jangan Lebar2 nanti lalat ijo masuk ..."  
Author :"ka-kalian ... *sob* aku gak nyangka kalian akan menghidupkan aku kembali ... ternyata kalian semua peduli ma aku ..." kata Author sambil nangis tyerharu ...  
Shinjiro :"jangan Lebay mbak .. kami ini hidupin kamu karena kamu belum ngasih gaji sama kami semua ..."  
Fuuka :"betul betul betul ..."

Author :"..."  
Aigis :"tumben diem mbak ..."  
Minato :"udah cepetan lanjutkan ceritanya !"  
Author :"Iya My love Minato,,Anything For You dah .." *author Dijitak Yukari*  
Yukari :"Minato pacar Gue !"  
Author :"iya .. iya .. kita kembali ke TKP"

_**setelah semuanya udah di Absen,mereka siap pergi ke Inaba**_

Mitsuru :"masukan barang-barang kalian ke dalam Limosine saya.."  
Aigis :"roger bos"

_**Semua anggota S.E.E.S. memasukkan koper mereka ke mereka Mulai masuk ke Dalam Limosine**_

_**Didalam Limosine**_

Fuuka :"waah .. rupanya didalam Limosine kaya gini ya ...ada ac...supir pribadi...kursi yang empuk...ada kulkas kecil..."  
Akihiko :"janagn Norak deh..."

_**ketika mau berangkat..Mitsuru teringat sesuatu..**_

Mitsuru :"tunggu dulu ! ada yang ketinggalan.."  
Minako :"siapa senpai ?"  
Mitsuru :"Author"  
Minato :"aku masukin dia ke bagasi ..."  
junpei :"leader yang kejam..."

_**dan mereka pun pergi Ke Yasoinaba...**_

_**sementarai itu,sebelum berangkat ke Iwatodai,Anggota it masih berkumpul di Junes**_

_"everydays great at your Junes"_  
_"everydays great at your Junes"_

Souji :"btw,apa kau siap Yosuke ?"  
Yosuke :"siap dong Bro ! kalau kamu Chie"  
Chie :"aku siap sejak lahir ! bagaimana dengan kamu Yukiko ?"  
Yukiko :"aku siap...kalau Rise ?"  
Rise :"wooohooo...Risette selaaaaaaaaaaluuuuu siiiiiaaapppphh ! klo kamu Teddie ?"  
Teddie :"aku siap aku siap aku siap aku siap...Kalau Naoto ? apa kamu siaaaapp ke Iwatodai ?"  
Naoto :"hm.. aku siap .. kalau kamu Kanji?"  
kanji :"a-a-a-a-aku siap...bagaimana dengan mu Souji-senpai?"  
Souji :"sebagai Leader.. aku siap dong !btw,apa kau siap Yosuke ?"  
Yosuke :"siap dong Bro ! kalau kamu Chie"  
Chie :"aku siap sejak lahir ! bagaimana dengan kamu Yukiko ?"  
Yukiko :"aku siap...kalau Rise ?"  
Rise :"wooohooo...Risette selaaaaaaaaaaluuuuu siiiiiaaapppphh ! klo kamu Teddie ?"  
Teddie :"aku siap aku siap aku siap aku siap...Kalau Naoto ? apa kamu siaaaapp ke Iwatodai ?"  
Naoto :"hm.. aku siap .. kalau kamu Kanji?"  
kanji :"a-a-a-a-aku siap...bagaimana dengan mu Souji-senpai?"  
Souji :"sebagai Leader.. aku siap dong !btw,apa kau siap Yosuke ?"  
Yosuke :"aku siap Bro ! kala-hey ! dari tadi kita cuma ngomong hal yang sama !kapan selesainya !"  
Chie :"hey author yang bener dong bikin cerita !"  
Author :"suka suka aku lah .. yang bikin cerita aku.."  
Yukiko :"ayo kebukin authornya"  
all :"SERAAAAANGGGGG"

_**sang authorpun terkena Myrad Truth dari Souji,Garudyne dari Yosuke,Black Spot dari saudara Chie,Agidyne dari Yukiko,Tendangan Maut Rise,Bufudyne dari Teddie,Ziodyne Dari Kanji,plus Hama dari Naoto . .**_

Author :"Ampun semuanya ampun ..."  
Chie :"Trial Of teh Dragon !" *mengejar author*

Author :"ampuun chie senpaiii tidaaaakkkk ! Yosuke my looopeee Tolong akuuuuuu ..."  
Yosuke :"apa keuntungannya gue nolongin lo !  
Author :"*babak belur* ka-kalian Ja-jahat ... kalian sama jahatnya sama anggota S.E.E.S ! "  
Souji :"makanya Bikin cerita yang bener !" *jitak kepala author*..."  
Author :"kenapa kalian semua jahat sama aku ! apa salah aku ! kan aku yang bikin ceritanya !" *author mojok gaje di Junes*  
Kanji :"ayo kita pergi .. biarin aja Si author ini !"

_**anggota IT pergi menuju stasiun kereta api untuk pergi ke Iwatodai tanpa mengajak Author**_

Naoto :"eh ... tapi kalau author gak ikut ceritanya gak bisa jalan dong.."  
Souji :"iya juga sih ..."  
Rise :"kalau author ngambek,nanti kita gak dikasih gaji dong ..."  
Teddie :"aduh ... dia aja belum kasih kita gaji pas chap 1 ..."  
Chie :"terus sia-sia aja deh kita bantuin dia di Fanfic dia yang gaje ini..."  
Yukiko :"udah deh .. ayo kita jemput Author.."  
all :"ayoo.."

_**Anggota IT pun kembali menjemput sang Author..**_  
_**tiba disana mereka melihat sang author sedang mojok gaje di pinggiran Junes**_

_"everydays great at your Junes"_  
_"everydays great at your Junes"_

Author :"..."  
Teddie :"yah .. author kok ngambek... klo ngambek nanti ceritannya kyk mn ?"  
Chie :"nih aku kasih Steak" *gak iklas*  
Yukiko :"gak suka steak ?"  
Author :"aku author yang buruk ... huaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ..."  
Souji :"ayo pergi ke Iwatodaiiiii *menarik tangan Author*"  
Author :"gak mauuuuuuuuuu ..."  
Naoto :"author yang keras kepala"  
Yosuke :"nih ... aku kasih es krim Magnum yang Classic..."  
Rise :"ih senpai.. aku juga mau..."  
Author :"aku gak mau yang Classic ! aku mau yang GOLD !"

_((dalam hati Yosuke :"ni anak dikasih hati minta jantung ya ! liat aja kalau habis kontrak aku sama kamu! aku Garudyne kamu wahai sang author gaje !"))_

Yosuke :"ini es krim Magnum Yang GOLD !" *memberi Author Magnum yang Gold*  
Author :"yaaaaay Magnummmm...jangan minta"

_**semua anggota IT menunggu sang Author menghabiskan es krim magnum yang diberikan Yosuke **_

Souji :"jadi ayo kita pergi ke Iwatodaiii !"  
Author :"Yosuke My Darling aku mau Lagiiiii..." *author di hajar Chie*  
Chie :"Yosuke itu punya gue..."  
Author :"iya iya iya...ayo benang merah benang merah !"  
Teddie :"nampak kali authornya suka nonton OVJ..."

_**Setelah itu anggota IT pergi ke Stasiun Kereta bersama Author untuk pergi ke Iwatodai ...**_

_**Bersambung ...**_

Haaaah ... Cape banget ngetiknya .. (-_-) pegel ni tangan ..

Btw,Terimakasih bangeet yang udah RnR Yang Chapter sebelumnya ^^ !

emang sih chapter yang sebelumnya berantakan.. ((Hehe Masih amatiran)) .. Tapi aku akan Berusaha !

Tunggu Chapter Yang Ke 3 Ya ! dan seperti biasa RnR pleasee :))


	3. Petualangan Anggota IT Dimulai

Muahaha Magnum Is Here !

Uhm … aku lama update chap 3 ini karena aku ada Try Out jadi gak boleh Onlen ma ortu .. Jangankan Onlen,Megang Laptop ama PSP aja gak dikasih ... What a pain ..

BTW,I want 2 say Thank You Soo Muchh for Ginryuumaru yang udah ngereview ...

Arigatou Arigatou Arigatou .. .. Ternyata masih ada yang peduli dengan cerita ini (T_T) Hiks Hiks Jadi Terharu . . .

Oh Ia Hampir Lupa,,Kalau Di Chapter sebelumnya (cahp 1 & 2) bentuknya kan Narasi tuh .. Nah untuk Chapter kali ini dan seterusnya bentuknya gak Narasi lagi dan di Cerita ini Pairingnya MinaxYuka,YosuXChie,n NaoXkan .. nah untuk Souji dan Minako dan yang lain .. Masih R-A-H-A-S-I-A ..

Muehehe *evil smile* .. temukan jawabannya di chap berikutnya ^^

Discalimer : Persona Series Itu Punya ATLUS ! Such a Pain …

Habis ini jangan lupa Review ya and Don't Flame Okay !

* * *

Petualangan Anggota IT Dimulai

_Yak kali ini kita mulai dulu pertualangan Anggota IT,kita campak laut anggota S.E.E.S._

***Di Stasiun***

_Anggota IT sedang Menunggu Kereta di stasiun Kereta Api (ya Iya lah ..)_

_Si Souji Duduk sambil membaca Komik,Yosuke yang Asik mendengarkan Lagu "Cinta Satu Malam",Si Yukiko dan Chie Bergossip ria,Si Naoto dan Kanji Mojok di ikuti oleh Teddie ,Dan Si Rise mundar-mandir sambil melihat ke jam tangannya yang berwarna Merah_

"lama Banget sih Keretanya Dateng !" Ngerocos si Rise "bisa Bisa kita Telat nih Nyampe Ke Iwatodai !"

"Sabar Dong Rise …" Kata Souji sambil memegang pundak Rise bermaksud untuk menenangkan Si Rise yang Lagi Kesal "sebentar lagi Pasti Datang kok keretanya…"

"S-senpaii …" Kata Rise sambil Blushing melihat Senyuman Souji seperti sule (digampar Souji) Yang Menyayat Hati (alahh).dan tentu saja si Yukiko Jealous Bangeeet ngeliat Rise dan Souji Yang So Sweet ..

"CINTA SATU MALAM OH INDAHNYA,CINTA SATU MALAM BUATKU MELAYANG .. LALALALALALALA" Si Yosu nyanyi pake Toa merusak suasana sambil ajeb ajeb gaje Gaya Melinda

"kalau masih lama,aku pergi dulu mau beli cemilan buat nanti Di Kereta" Kata Chie "Yukiko Temenin aku yuk…"

"ah.. Iya" kata Yukiko "kalian Mau nitip apa ?"

"Terserah Senpai deh " kata Naoto …

"yang penting Bukan MYSTERY FOOD X…" kata Yosuke

"yup .." tambah Souji

_Tanpa Basa-Basi Si Yuki and Chie All-out-attack si Yosuke dan Souji_

"Chie..Teganya Teganya Teganya dirimu meghajar Kekasihmu…" kata Yosuke sambil memegang Hidungnya Yang tadi mancung menjadi mancung ke dalem karena Di all out attack tadi.

"Hmph…..Itu hukuman yang pantas untuk kalian berdua" bales Chie

"oke deh kami pergi dulu.." kata Yukiko pergi meninggalkan Stasiun bersama Chie

"Tunggku Yuki~chan,Chie~chan ! aku Ikuuuut Kuma !" teriak Teddie sambil menyusul Yukiko Dan Chie

_Tidak lama kemudian,ada pemberitahuan . . ._

_Ting Ting teng teng …_

**Diberitahukan kepada seluruh penumpang kereta 4l4y tujuan Iwatodai,Eke Mohon Maap Yach Waktu Keberangkatannya diundur menjadi pukul 04.30 pm.**

**Sabar ya Cyin .. sekian dan Tengkyu~~**

"apa ! Lama amat !" kata Si Kanji "Naoto-Chan my darling emang sekarang Jam Berapa ?"

"Um .. Jam 12.15 …" kata Naoto sambil melihat jam tangan Monol yang berwarna Biru lautnya

"huh .. kalau tau kayak gini,mendingan aku mancing dulu di samegawa River …" Gumam Souji "kan lumayan bisa Barteran Ikan ama kakek itu .."

_Tidak lama Kemudian,Chie,Yukiko,Dan Teddie kembali sambil membawa makanan yang Ia beli di Mini Market di seberang stasiun._

"Hey temen-Temen ini aku bawakan makanan…" Kata Yukiko

"uhm …. Kenapa kalian Semua Murung Kuma ?" Tanya Teddie

"gimana gak Kesel ! Jadwal keberangkatannya diganti jadi jam 04.30 !" Balas Si Yosuke

"sekarang aja masih jam 12 !" Tambah Si Souji

"sampai janggutan deh kita nunggu di sini …" Lanjut Si Kanji

_Anggota IT Menunggu di Stasiun Berjam-Jam Dan Akhirnya Kereta 4ly pun datang_

* * *

***Di Kereta Api***

Souji dan Anggota IT Langsung Mengambil tempat Duduk.

Si Souji Bersebelahan dengan Rise,Si Yosuke dan Chie Duduk dibelakang Souji,si Teddie Bersama Yukiko dibelakang Yosuke dan Chie,dan Naoto Kanji duduk di Depan Souji.

Kereta mulai bergerak dan ada seorang Pramugari(?)

Pramugari itu memakai baju serba kuning dari atas sampai kebawah kecuali Rambutnya yang berwarna hitam dan ada tompel eksotis dibawah matanya yang berwarna abu-abu seperti warna rambutnya si bajunya ada tanda pengenal yang bertuliskan Ryoji Mochizuki(!)

**Selamat datang di kereta 4l4y tujuan -tama silahkan memakai sabuk pengaman anda seperti ini dan nyee…nyee…nye…nyee…**

**(si Pramugari gak jelas yang bernama Ryoji itupun menjelaskan panjang lebar kepada Penumpang Kereta..)**

Di Tempat Duduk Rise dan Souji

"um sebenarnya ini kereta api ato pesawat ?" Tanya Si Rise Ke Souji "kok di Kereta ada Pramugari ?" dengan muka seperti anak tk yang gak berdosa (author di Bacok)

"au ah gelap …" bales si Souji

"*giggle*aduh senpai lepaskan kacamata hitammu dong .. "kata Rise sambil melepaskan kacamata Hitam yang da di muka Souji. (A:OMG ! so sweet bangeet !)

Di Tempat Duduk Yukiko dan Teddie

"Uh .. padahal aku mau duduk sama Souji-Kun" Ngomel si Yukiko ke Teddie "ah bete bete beteeee !"

"Jangan Marah ke teddie dong Kuma" Balas si Teddie "Kan Sensei sendiri yang mau duduk sama Rise Kuma .."

"Kenapa sih si Souji-Kun Lebih Milih -Cihuahua dari pada aku !" Ngerocos si Yukiko "Huaaaa hiks hiks"

"Nih tisu Buat Yuki-Chan Kuma.." kata Teddie sambil memberikat 1 bungkus Tisu ke Yukiko

"T-teddie …" kata Yukiko sambil Blushing tak karuan " terimakasih ya..ternyata kamu itu baik *giggle*"

"1 bungkus Tissu harganya 5 ribu kuma" kata Teddie "tapi karena Yuki-Chan itu cantik aku jual 10 ribu saja …"

_Tanpa basa-basi si Yukiko melemparkan Agidyne ke Teddie pun menjadi beruang bakar (?)_

Di Tempat Duduk Yosuke dan Chie (author cemburu ama Chie !)

"Yosuke .." panggil Chie

"Cinta Satu Malam Oh Indahnya Cinta Satu Malam Buatku melayang~" Yosuke mendengarkan lgu Cinta satu Malam dari MP3 Playernya sambil Nyanyi tidak menghiraukan Chie

"Yosuke …." Panggil Chie Sekali lagi

"walau satu malam akan selalu ku kenang Selama-lamanya~" Yosuke tidak Menghiraukan Chie ..

"YOSUKE HANAMURA !" Teriak Si Chie Sampai Jendela kaca Di kereta api itu Pecah semua dan pagawai kereta api mendatangi Chie

"hey apa yang kau lakukan sampai Semua jendela Pecah Berkeping-keping !" tanya si Pegawai Kereta itu ke Yosuke dan Chie

"aku Cuma memanggil nama Yosuke Hanamura kok!" kata Chie ke Pegawai kereta itu

"tapi suara cemprengmu itu tuh yang menyebabkan semau kaca di sini pecah!" bales si Pegawai Kereta itu "kamu harus Ganti Rugi !"

"Iya deh iya … berapa sih semuanya ?" kata Chie Sambil Mencari Dompetnya di Koper miliknya yang berwarna Hijau dan ada gambar Steak mencari-cari Dompetnya sampai keliling-keliling gak dia tidak menemukan Dompetnya.

"uhm .. maaf ya dompetku ketinggalan di rumah hehe" kata Chie Sambil Menggaruk kepalanya sampai rambutnya berantakan kayak singa

_Mendengar Perkataan Chie,Petugas itupun Menyuruh Chie Kerja Romusha sebagai Ganti Rugi._

Di Tempat Duduk Kanji Dan Naoto

(Sepanjang Perjalanan Si Naoto Membaca Buku "Saya Cinta Berbahasa Indonesia Kelas 2 SD" dan Kanji Sedang Membuat Boneka Jelangkung(?))

* * *

***Port Island Stasion***

_Akhirnya Anggota IT sampai ke Iwatodai,Mereka Kelelahan karena mereka sampai sudah malam._

"aduh .. aku ngantuk nih.." kata Yosuke "aku mau Tidur…"

"aku Juga Kuma …" kata Teddie "udah ngantuk,Laper lagi tuh..komplitlah penderitaan Teddie Kuma.."

"lebih baik kita langsung mencari hotel dan istirahat …" kata Yukiko

"apa masih ada Hotel yang buka Jam segini ?" Tanya Naoto dengan Gaya Detektifnya

"semoga aja …" kata Souji dengan gaya Leadernya "pertama kita pergi dulu Ke Hotel Shirakawa"

"Hotel Shirakawa itu hotel yang pernah kita nginep disitu kan ?" Tanya Rise "yang Serba Love-Love itu kan…"

"Yup Tepat sekali" kata Souji "tapi aku lupa nih tempatnya Dimana ….."

"kepada siapakah kita bertanya kalau kita tidak tau jalaaaaaaaannn ?" Kata Kanji seperti Dora The Explorer

_Tik tok tik tok tik tok tik tok_

_Anggota IT Berpikir kepada Siapa mereka akan bertanya …_

_Tiba-tiba muncul bohlam lampu di atas kepala semua anggota IT_

"Pak Kusir ! " Teriak Yosuke dengan PD nya

"Salah !"

"Ambulans !" Kata Yukiko Dengan Toa Masjid yang dia ambil entah dari mana

"saaalaaaaahhh …"

"hm…pasti sama Manusia …" kata Rise

"Ya ialaaah sama Manusia !" kata Kanji dengan Emosi "masa sama Kucing .."

"Pemadam Kebakaran !" kata Chie dengan bangganya "pasti Pemadam Kebakaran .."

"Teddie tau Kuma ! Pasti sama Dukun Beranak Kuma !" Kata Teddie

"menurut Insting aku…. Pasti Jawabanya adalah Tukang Pijit !" kata Naoto Dengan Gaya Ala Detektifnya "naluri Detektifku selalu benar .."

"BUKAAAN !" Teriak si Kanji yang stress melihat kawan-kawannya bego semua

"oh aku tau aku tau !" kata Souji sambil angkat tangan kayak anak TK "kalau kita gak tau jalan,kita bertanya Sama Peta kan …"

"salah Semuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !" Teriak si Kanji

"lah .. kalau di Dora The Explorer Kalau gak Tau jalan kan Tanya ama Peta ! " kata Si Souji membela dirinya sendiri

"wah partner lo suka nonton yang gituan ?" kata Yosuke yang terheran-heran

"Tentu saja dong ! Setiap pulang sekolah,aku suka Nonton Dora Sama Nanako Di Rumah hehehe.." kata Souji Sambil kegirangan tanpa sebab "kadang-kadang si Dojima itu juga ikut menonton .."

"Senpai .. aku gak menyangka kau seperti itu …" kata Rise dengan nada Yang Kecewa

"BTW Kanji,Jadi apa jawaban yang benar ?" Kata Yukiko

"aheeem..kalau kita gak tau jalan,ya Tanya sama author Dong !" kata Kanji

"oh iya Author ! kenapa gak tepikirkan olehku sebelumnya …" kata Naoto

"ayo semuanya katakan Author Katakan Author !" Sorak Si Souji dan yang lainnya hanya Bersweatdrop Ria

_Tiba-Tiba Author pun muncul entah dari mana …_

Hai Aku Author ! kali ini Souji dan Anggota IT akan mencari Hotel Shirakawa ..

untuk menemukan Hotel ini,kamu harus mele—

"cepetan jangan pake basa basi !" Kata Kanji Dengan Kesal

"To the Point To The Point aja !" Lanjut si Yosuke

"Cepat beritahu kami jalan ke Shirakawa !" tambah Si Chie "ngantuk nih kami .."

Ugh .. iya deh to the point.

Pertama tama kalian semua harus melewati simpang kuda,habis itu kalian harus melewati gekkoukan High,terus pergi ke naganaki Shrine,habis itu pergi ke Iwatodai kamu nyampe ke Iwatodai Dorm,Kalian Luruuuuuus terus belok kanan belok itu ada 3 jembatan,kalian pilih jembatan yang di Tengah Dan sampailah kalian Di Hotel Shirakawa ! yaay !

_Setelah si Author memberi tau Jalan,Si Author pun menghilang entah kemana .._

"ugh .. Ribet amat jalannya …" kata Si Yosuke Sampai Kutu yang dikepalanya Beterbangan Ke mana-mana (author di Garudyne)

"kenapa sih ni Author bikin jalan ke Shirakawa Jauh Banget .." Tanya Si Yukiko

"Dunno.. Don't Care.." Kata Si FOX (lah sejak kapan ada si Fox ?)

"sudahlah kalian semua jangan Mengeluh …" Kata Souji dengan Leader Mode on "ayo kita Pergi Ke Shirakawa sebelum tengah Malam …"

"ayoooo !"

_Souji dan Semua anggota IT mulai meninggalkan Port Island Stasiun dan pergi menuju Hotel Melewati Simpang Kuda yang merupakan markas para banci Tempat kelahiran Kanji (author di Ziodyne),Melewati Gekkoukan,melewati naganaki,melewati Iwatodai Dorm,belok kanan kiri,melewati jembatan tengah dan sampailah mereka di Hotel Shirakawa_

_Souji dan Anggota IT masuk ke dalam Hotel itu._

_ketika Mereka Mau Memesan Kamar,Pegawai Hotel itu Berkata kalau semua Kamar Hotelnya Sudah Penuh_

"aduh..gimana ni Partner ?" Tanya Si Yosuke Ke Leader IT

"ki-kita Tidur dimana ?" Tanya Si Yukiko Ke Souji

"jangan Bilang Kita tidur di jalanan …" kata Si Chie

"What ! tidur dijalanan ! No Way !" Kata Rise "Ntar Kalo Rise tidur dijalan,Rise digigit nyamuk ! Lecet deh Kulit Rise .. Huaaaaaaaaaa …."

"BAGAIMANAAA INI KUMA ?" kata Teddie dengan alay mode on "TEDDIE GAK MAU TIDUR DI JALAN … Hueeeeeeee"

_Si Rise Dan Teddie Menangis dan Berpelukan,Yang lainnya hanya Bersweatdrop melihat tingkah 1 manusia dan 1 shadow yang menyerupai manusia_

"Jangan Panik Rise-chan,Teddie-Kun…" Kata Naoto yang Mencoba untuk menenangkan 2 mahluk hidup itu "setiap ada masalah pasti ada jalan keluarnya! Bukankah begitu Souji-Senpai ?"

"ADUUH BAGAIMANA INI AKU GAK MAU TIDUR DI TROTOAR ! AKU GAK BISA TIDUR TANPA GULING,KASUR,TEMPAT TIDUR,BANTAL,AC,DAN DAN—Hueeeeeeeee Hiks Hiks .." Souji Lebih panik Dari pada Rise dan Teddie

_Anggota IT Hanya bisa bersweatdrop melihat Leader dari Investigation Team yang ternyata Alay bin Ajaib_

"Ugh .. aku yakin pasti ada Hotel lain yang masih buka .." kata Yosuke "ayo kita cari hotel lagi .." ajak Kanji Ke semua teman-temannya

"hey seharusnya aku yang mengatakan itu .." kata Souji dengan Kesal

_Anggota IT keliling-keliling Iwatodai untuk mencari Keberuntungan tidak berpihak kepada Anggota IT._

_Semua Hotel Sudah Tutup dan Penuh_

"ARGH ! kenapa Semua hotel yang kita datangi tutup !" gerutu si Chie

"Souji-kun,bagaimana ini ?" Tanya Si Yukiko dengan nada yang sok angelic (author di Agidyne)

"I Don't Know !" kata Souji dengan gaya kebarat-baratan (author di Tinju) "It's Almost Midnight Guys !"

_Souji Melihat Jam tangannya yang berwarna Silver dan jam menunjukan pukul .._

11:59:57

11:59:58

11:59:59

11:59:59

11:59:59

11:59:59

11:59:59

11:59:59

"Wah Batre jam aku habis …" kata Souji

_Souji mengambil batre jam yang ada di Ranselnya dan memasangnya_

11:59:59

12:00:00

DARK HOUR ! SEKALI LAGI DARK HOUR!

_Tiba-tiba saja,Orang-Orang berubah menjadi Coffin,Darah Dimana-mana,Langit menjadi warna Hijau Lumut,Suasana Kota Menjadi Menyeramkan dan Gelap._

_Hanya Bulan Purnama yang Menyinari Kota Itu._

_Mereka Melihat Keanehan itu dan Mereka Terheran-heran .._

"Loh .. Kok jadi sepi ya .." Tanya Si Rise "Rise Takut …."

"kok ada Peti mati sih ?" Tanya Si Chie "Ayo temen-temen kita buka peti Matinya…" Ajak Chie ke semua temenya

"jangan Chie ! mau tau isinya Vampir !" kata Yukiko memperingati Si Chie "tapi kalo Vampirnya Cakep Kayak Edward Cullen sih gak apa-apa Hehe.."

"kita semua pasti sedang berhalusinasi karena kelelahan" kata Souji "kita harus Tidur Di Trotoar !" lanjut si Souji dengan Tegasnya

"benar kata Senpai..Kita gak ada pilihan lagi .." tambah Naoto

_Semuanya hanya mengangguk mendengar perintah dari ketua dan Yosuke sedang membentang Tikar,Yukiko chie Dan Rise Menyiapkan Tempat Tidur,Naoto dan Teddie menyiapkan api Unggun untuk menghangatkan Mereka dari dinginnya angina Malam._

_Tapi Mereka Melihat Ada Bangunan Yang Sangat sangat Sangaaaaaaaaaaaat Tinggi (yang udah Mainin p3/p3f/p3p pasti tau kan ..)_

"hey lihat ada bangunan yang tinggi …" Kata Kanji sambil Menunjukan tangannya kearah bangunan Tinggi yang Misterius itu ..

"Hm .. tapi kok pertama kali kita nyampe kesini,aku gak ngelihat ya …" kata Chie

"mungkin aja itu Hotel !" kata Rise Dengan Senang "yaaay ! akhirnya Rise gak perlu tidur di Trotoar !" sambil Sujud Syukur

"um .. entahlah tapi aku gak yakin …" kata Teddie

"Ayo kita kesana .. mau tau itu Hotel .." ajak Rise ke Semua temennya sambil menarik tangan Si Rise gak sadar kalo dia mendapat Death Glare dari Yukiko.

_Akhirnya Mereka semua Memutuskan Untuk pergi ke Bangunan Tinggi yang diselimuti cahaya Disana .._

* * *

***Di depan Bangunan Tinggi yang diselimuti cahaya Ijo* **

"waaah .. tinggi bangeet ya" kata Teddie Sambil Terpukau "ini adalah Bangunan Yang paliiing tinggi yang pernah Teddie Liat …"

"tapi nama hotel Ini apa sih ?" Tanya Si Souji

"Tartarus …" jawab si Yosuke

"Tartarus ? tau dari mana Lo Partner ?" Tanya Si Souji ke Yosuke

"itu …" kata Yosuke sambil menunjukan Papan Yang Bertuliskan "TARTARUS HOTEL"

"ayo kita masuk ke dalam .. Rise gak sabar nih Mau Tidur …" kata Si Rise sambil menuju ke dalam Tartarus Hotel

_Akhirnya Semua Anggota IT Masuk Ke Dalam Hotel Tartarus (!)_

**Bersambung ….**

_Author Magnum Classic Berkata :_

Tangan Ku Pegaaaal-Pegaaal ! ! Mana Balsem ? mana Salonpas ? Mana Minyak Terapi ? Mana Tukang pijit ? Gaaaaaaaaah ….

Aheem . . .

Buset deh ternyata susah juga ya bikin FanFic ( saya ini Author kelas ikan Gabus XD )

Tunggu chapter berikutnya ya ….

RnR Please \(^_^)/


End file.
